warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Gustpaw
Gustpaw is a mottled brown tom with blue eyes. Description Appearance :Guststorm is a very unique-looking cat, and he's quite obviously aware of it. With short yet thick fur that is just about always sleek, Guststorm is considered quite a handsome cat. He'd be taken if it wasn't for his arrogant personality. His base coat is actually a pale brown, dappled and mottled with countless different shades of almond, some of which almost have a reddish or white hue. He has not a single tabby stripe on his body, and his face appears to be almost splattered with white. His front right paw is the only other thing with white on it, and yet again, has an almost splattered appearance. :Build-wise, Guststorm is a smaller tom with an almost slender and dainty appearance. Although small, his legs are still long, and he's built in a muscular way. His shoulders and chest are broad, not making him very aerodynamic, but regardless, he's still swift. His paws are quite large, yet well-rounded and delicate like his small, triangular ears. Gustpaw has an unusually long tail, giving him great balance when doing just about anything. His facial features are quite attractive, with high and defined cheekbones, a large lower jaw, and most attractive: large, almond-shaped eyes that are ice-blue. They stand out remarkably well against his dark brown mottled pelt, while long, droopy silver whiskers grow from his rounded muzzle. Guststorm also has a longer back, giving him long and smooth strides as he moves. Character :At first glance, he can really be considered quite a pain in the butt, and an overall bad guy. This is due to Guststorm's arrogant nature. He was always well-known for his huge amount of pride and overwhelming ego, as he always thought he was correct. His actions are usually selfish: because that's all he has. Himself. Thus, Guststorm is usually quite confident in himself and often considered extremely vain. Although he definitely has his downsides, there is quite a bit more to Guststorm's personality, although he seems very insensitive towards others. He also seems to pride quite a bit in impressing his seniors and making himself their 'teacher's pet'. He's often seen as a tattle-tail, for he likes to tell on others to make himself appear like the 'better cat'. :His great amount of ego and arrogance is due to his loneliness, really. Not long after his birth, he was abandoned by his single rogue mother, and he had a father who had never stuck around after getting his mother pregnant. With no siblings, Guststorm is remarkably lonely, and is a failure at making friends with his arrogance. He relies primarily on impressing others to gain friends, or by shaming them into being his companions. But when it comes to sharing, the stingy tom is often forced into sharing prey by his mentor or higher ups. This is primarily due to his rogue background, the belief of 'every man for himself'. :Once past his rough outer shell, Guststorm is quite a decent tom. Although he's full of himself and quite greedy, he can be a great and understanding shoulder to lean on. Usually, Guststorm is very independent, and can handle being on his own, despite longing for company deep in his heart. However, he is still quite social (and loves to be the center of attention), and enjoys indulging in long conversations...especially when they're about himself and how 'awesome' he is. Regardless, Guststorm is a very compassionate soul (to those he is close with) with a great taste for sarcastic humor, even if nobody gets it half of the time...or are offended. He loves to pull little pranks as well. :Either way, Guststorm is an ambitious cat with dreams. Perhaps they seem like the dumbest or most random dreams ever, but he has them. He will do just about anything to get his way, even break the code, seeing that he isn't the most loyal cat in the world, to his clan, that is. Loyalty to his few friends is a different matter: he'd kill to keep them safe. Further more, he seems to be quite unhappy with the life he's been forced into, despite absolutely loving his own personality and appearance. As a result, he's always itching to prove himself better, even if it requires making another character seem absolutely terrible. :In this manner, he's a bold and brave cat...to the point where he's often considered cocky and foolish. When he has something to say, Guststorm will say it, and he'll never shut up until its heard. Although considered foolish at times, his bravery has proven very helpful in nerve-wrecking situations, when someone really needs to stand up. And he's usually the one who stands up, not only for his rights, but for the rights of others (at times). : Abilities :Despite his short build, Guststorm has long legs for his size. As a result, he's quite a swift cat with his extended yet smooth strides, thanks to his long back as well. With short fur, he's fairly aerodynamic and doesn't have to worry about long fur causing him any drag, but his broad shoulders and chest make him less so. On the up side, his stronger shoulders provide him with greater strength for running, allowing him to speed along with strong strides. :With his contant running and energy, Guststorm has very high endurance, and can run for very long periods of time. His lungs are powerful and healthy, with no asthma causing him any issues. After literally living most of his youth 'on the run', Guststorm has quickly worked himself into a great shape, a perfect cat for WindClan. With his endurance comes great hunting abilities, although his battling skills remain average. Regardless, he's constantly working hard to improve all of his weaknesses, to show WindClan that he's the greatest there ever was. :Is sarcasm a skill? To Guststorm yes, yes it is indeed. He's a quick thinker with a tongue as sharp as a thorn, and boldness that's too great for his own good. This makes him the complete opposite of diplomatic, but he's great for interrogating. Of course, this skill has its ups and downs, but it will always be a skill that Guststorm is remarkably proud of. Biography Childhood :Born to two unnamed rogues, Gusty was a loner to begin with. His father was never there for his mother nor the kit himself, for the tom left as soon as he got his mate pregnant. Moons after, the molly gave birth to Gusty, whom she had little interest in. She nursed him for a while before handing him off to a small group of travelling loner queens, who nursed him in a succession. :Never did the kit hear from his mother, nor did he bother to learn about her. The queens who nursed the kit never bothered to inform him of his parents, nor did they ever act like real mothers. They fed him, occasionally groomed him, and that was all. Once he was weaned and knew how to hunt a bit, they left Gusty to be on his own. :As for how the tom got his name, not a soul is really sure. Some say his mother named him, others say the travelling queens, and some even suggest that he named himself. Regardless, Gusty was a true loner/rogue. He lived by himself, trained by himself, and fought for himself. As a youngster, Gusty lost quite a bit, and had a tendency to always be on the run from angry rogues. :Due to his youth and lack of proper training, Gusty decided to live his life on the run. Of course, there were a few fights where he easily won and took whatever he desired, but there was, and is, always someone stronger. So, the kit continued to run, until he learned of the Clans being formed again. He knew little of the pitiful factions, learning that they hunted and fought for 'each other'. He did not agree with their ideals, but he decided to join WindClan anyways, for the sake of his own survival. Adolescence :Gustpaw - now a WindClan apprentice with the very leader, Creekstar, as his mentor- is seen travelling through the moorlands and muttering foul words to himself, for an unkown reason. He trips and falls in a rabbit tunnel before heaving himself out, scowling, and walking on. Adulthood : Lineage Mother: :Unnamed Molly - Status unknown, suspected to be living Father: :Unnamed Tom - Status unknown, suspected to be living Relationships Family Unnamed Parents: :I never knew them, nor do I really care to know them. For all I care, they can go die in a pit of poisonous adders. They never deserved to have kits, especially ''me, since I am awesome, after all. I never had any siblings, and I'm quite thankful for that, although I'm sure that my foxheart of a father had plenty of one-night stands to provide me with a plethora of half-siblings. Probably a bunch of idiots, just like my father.'' - Guststorm's thoughts on his parents ::Although he does get moody when the topic is brought up, it seems that Guststorm has little to no interest in his parents, only interest in causing them possible pain. Secretly, he's quite happy that he never got to meet either of them or have them follow him to WindClan, as he's ashamed of them. He considers his father nothing but a pig; a tom who thinks he's a stud, has a bunch of kits with random mollies, but is no better than a pile of dirt. As for his mother, he thinks no better of her, for she abandoned him. Guststorm does think, however, that they should be feel extremely honored to be related to him, because he's so 'awesome'. Friends : Love interest : Rivals Streampaw: : :: Peers : Other Creekstar: : :: Quotes Trivia *This little arse was one of Whisker's first roleplay characters on one of the first roleplay wikis she joined. *It's quite likely that he'll be an extremely major character with lots of development, since after a while (on the wiki he was created), Whiskers forgot about him, and never got to finish his entire life...really, he was made a warrior, and she thinks that was about it. *He is one of 'the Three', and will be the survivor. Images Life Pixels Gustpaw.adol.png|Adolescent Category:Toms Category:WindClan Cats